The Ambush
The devastating attack by the Light on the FORT, in which they stole the last of humanity's souls and permanently reduced the Anti's army of thousands to only twenty seven. The Ambush It is not currently known how the Light entered the previously impenetrable FORT, but the attack was thorough. With the ambush lasting a total of eight hours, the Light wasted no time in tracking down and stealing the souls of every last organic being on the base, as well as destroying every Anti they were able to find. Given the Light's previous track record, it isn't likely that they acted without motive - but even still, nothing has been learned of why they did what they did. The event was witnessed by all 27 remaining Anti, and detailed records of the ambush written by Karma and Current are held in the Library for all to read. Below are some small excerpts from their notes: '09:00 - Mass Malfunctions' Beginning at 0900 hours, just following the return of a group of CLASS pilots, a wave of mass malfunctions spread across hundreds of Anti on the FORT. Among those affected were Black Ace and Delta. These malfunctions ranged from physical to mental and left a majority of the base occupied with attempting to repair them. We now suspect that this may have been a diversion orchestrated by the Light to turn the base's attention from their entrance, though we still have no clues as to how these malfunctions were caused. '1030 - The First Light Specimen Enters the FORT' At 10:30, a being of the Light entered the base. This entrance was noted by FORT guards, and the being was quickly neutralized - though not without a fight. On study, there was nothing extraordinary about the specimen and it was sent for dilution. '11:50 - The Ambush Begins - R&D' 11:50 marked the formal break-in of the Light to the FORT. With the wave of malfunctions still affecting hundreds of Anti and keeping many Creators occupied, there was almost no defense to stop the sudden wave of beings that flooded the halls of the FORT. The first location to be attacked was the R&D facility. As the Light shut the doors to the facility behind them, no sound travelled out of the room - leaving many entirely unaware that such a large scale attack had commenced. We know that a large fire was started inside of R&D, but it is unclear what caused it. Interestingly, no damage was done to any of the containers of diluted Light during this fire. R&D was quickly consumed by the Light, and they proceeded to their next target. The Light appear to have split up after this, attacking several locations at once. '13:45 - The Mess Hall' As ordered by the Creators, all functioning Anti who were able to gathered in the Mess Hall to attempt a counterattack. Despite their best efforts, however, this proved to be bad idea as the Light came in waves so large that there was almost no chance for success on the part of the Anti, and the majority of functioning units were then wiped out. '14:00 - Attempts to Flee' During the attack on the Mess Hall, several Creators were witnessed hijacking CLASS suits and escape pods, attempting to abandon the Anti and flee for Ennea. The Light appeared to have planned for this possibility, however, as both the suits and escape pods that left the base were quickly intercepted and destroyed. We can only assume that the Creators who attempted to flee in this manner did not survive in the vacuum of space, whether or not their souls were taken. '14:26 - The Light Leaves' After the destruction of the Mess Hall, the Light forces left the base without any fanfare. Once it appeared safe, several of the remaining Creators and Anti came out of hiding and began attempting to search for survivors and perform repairs on those they could. Around this time, most severe malfunctions in Anti began to cease - this adds some weight to our theory that the malfunctions were only a distraction caused by the Light. '15:02 - Second Wave' With no warning, the Light forces reappeared in the base, flooding the halls once more and seeking to destroy any remaining Anti or Creators. We suspect that someone on the inside informed them of survivors - most likely a Light solder who had remaining in hiding until the time was right to strike again. As the Light sustained no heavy damage while they attacked us, it isn't surprising to us now to see that they would come in for a second strike. At the time, however, we recognize that far too much was going on to try and plan for such a thing. '15:20 - CLASS Pilot Counterattack' A small group of CLASS pilots led by Alias and Anytime made an attempt to hold off the Light for a short while to buy time for those who could still hide or protect themselves. Unfortunately, most did not survive. '17:00 - The End' At 17:00, the last of the Light's forces cleared out, and no more attacks were made.